


0.08%

by yocoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy
Summary: 這是Backfired的0.08%的中文翻譯版本，原作見此: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832461/chapters/34328876





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [0.08%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832461) by [Backfired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backfired/pseuds/Backfired). 



第一次的時候Hank非常生氣。

他那時正老樣子在他常去的破酒吧裡，向酒精尋求慰藉；Connor也是老樣子無視門口「仿生人禁止進入」的牌子直接推門進去。

Hank無視Connor，繼續喝酒。這可是天殺的週末，還有好幾瓶酒等著他，他要實現把自己灌個爛醉的週末計畫。

「Anderson副隊長，抱歉打擾你，但剛發生了嚴重的案子，我們必須立刻前往現場。」

「走開。」Hank埋著頭，口齒不清地說。

Connor急性子地接近，Hank感覺好像看到以前。「副隊長我也不想打擾你，但是職責所在。」在Hank再度抗議前，他就感到被強力的手臂抬起，離開了座位。他還沒站穩，頭有點暈，就被架著肩膀抬離了酒吧。

Hank有點迷惑地抗議: 「喂喂我還沒付錢呢!」

「不用擔心，副隊長，離開酒吧前我已經全部付清了。」哇，Hank想: 人真好啊。

「之後我會再向你請款的。」Hank想: 當我沒想過。

 

外面傾盆大雨，雨幕盛大雷鳴大作，從酒吧走到停車處的路上，Hank全身濕透，但也清醒點了。 

他正要開駕駛座車門，被堅定地阻止了。

「抱歉副隊長，我不認為你現在合適開車，我來吧你可以清醒一下。」

Hank不可置信地看著Connor: 「你說什麼!? 我可以自己判斷自己能不能開車，不用你-----」 

Hank只講到一半，Connor就突然親過來並把舌頭自然地伸進Hank的嘴裡，試探地在嘴裡移動，在Hank酒醉的感覺下還----有點性感! 當Hank的腦袋明白過來發生什麼事，他立刻推開Connor。

「搞什麼鬼!? Connor!」

Connor只是用手背抹了一下嘴，然後正式宣布:「你的酒測值是0.185%，副隊長，遠遠超過法定值0.08%。」 

Hank震驚地瞪著Connor，他又冷，全身濕透，悲慘地站在大雨裡，而他的仿生人伙伴還硬是親了他。

「我認為這足夠支持應該由我開車去現場。」

Hank只是瞪著Connor，持續沈默。

Connor解釋道: 「我的口腔裡有一個呼吸酒測計」，表情幾乎太誠懇了。

Hank終於嘆出一口氣，摀著臉。老天爺，他太累了隨便吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是Backfired的0.08%的中文翻譯版本，原作見此: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832461/chapters/34328876

第二次的時候，Hank仍然很生氣，但又不只是生氣。

Hank去警局接Connor，他路邊停車，搖下車窗: 「上車。」

在他意識到發生什麼事之前，Connor就從駕駛座這邊窗口探身進來，溫暖的嘴唇貼上他的。他驚訝想叫張嘴，舌頭趁機進入好好地舔了一番，Hank才發力推開了Connor。

Hank一邊擦嘴一邊問: 「這次又幹嘛?! Connor?!」

Connor偏著頭: 「你全身酒味，副隊長。我想測試你是否可以開車。你應該高興你的酒測值是0.078%，低於法定限制。但我仍應告訴你: 高於0.06%仍會影響你的推理、空間感、視覺反應等。」 

Hank直直瞪著Connor: 「我不需要你來告訴我這些，Connor。」他嘆了口氣: 「下次事先告訴我一下，好嗎?」

Connor點點頭: 「好的我會記住的，副隊長。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是Backfired的0.08%的中文翻譯版本，原作見此: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832461/chapters/34328876

第三次很是尷尬，但光是看到Gavin那混蛋的表情就值了。

 

Hank跟 Connor老樣子在犯罪現場遲到了。Gavin跟其他底特律警員早已到達，紀錄證據搜查週圍。

「喔看看什麼風把誰吹來了! 一個虛弱的醉鬼跟他忠心耿耿的小狗，」Gavin做出一個誇張的嗅聞的動作，還有噁心得皺起鼻子的表情: 「噁，你弄得這地方全是酒味，副隊長。像你這樣的老人家不是應該在家休養免得酒精中毒還是什麼鬼嘛?」 

太超過了。Hank受夠了Gavin乳臭未乾的侮辱，決定不再忍受。他想到了一招讓他閉嘴。

Hank自信地插著手揚眉瞪著Gavin: 「我會讓你知道今晚我完全清醒，酒測值完全合法。」他輕笑: 「Connor?」 

Connor走近但有點迷惑的樣子。Hank直到見著Connor明白過來的表情也才跟著明白過來他自己剛才指示了啥。  
Connor一隻手溫柔地托著Hank的後腦，平靜地靠近。這次Hank有了心理準備，所以順著張口，讓Connor親他進行呼吸酒測。

 

幾秒後他們分開時，Hank又驕傲又滿意地看著Gavin又震驚又挫敗的表情。

「Anderson副隊長的酒測值是0.0133%，完全合於法律規定。」Connor正式宣布。 

Gavin仍然毫無反應，Connor貼心地補充: 「我的口腔裡有個呼吸酒測計。」

Gavin這才終於回神: 「天啊Hank，我不知道你居然真的跟你的仿生人搞上了，我一點也不想看這些，」他聳聳肩: 「我多希望可以把腦子洗一洗，我要走了，你跟你的性玩具可以自己解決這個case。」Gavin邊說揮揮手就離開了現場。

Connor看著Gavin離開，挑眉: 「我想Reed警探得到了錯誤的結論，副隊長。」

Hank嗤笑。   
「管他的呢，他一輩子都忘不了這事就夠了。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是Backfired的0.08%的中文翻譯版本，原作見此: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832461/chapters/34328876

Chapter 4  
直到仿生人革命之後才發生了第4次。

在Marcus和總統的和平談話之後確立了安卓的自治。Hank和Connor一起出門慶祝。接下來制度上的問題及社會的偏見需要數個月甚至數年的時間來解決。Hank接受目前這第一步的勝利。即使Connor不能喝酒也沒關係，Hank很確定自己可以喝兩人的份來慶祝。

時間漸漸晚了，Hank處於微醺。他還可以喝很多，但不想喝到爛醉，免得Connor得負責照顧他並把他那可憐的老屁股搬回家。

Hank思考地看著Connor，後者正忙著觀察人類。Hank啜了一口威士忌壯膽，以儘可能平常隨意的口氣說：「你知道，Connor，老實說我真希望你留在警局。我是指安卓不需要被指派幹啥而是可以自主決定工作之後，我想如果…如果你繼續作我的調查搭擋，我會很高興的。」天啊，Hank真不會講真心話，唉。

Connor驚訝地看著他， 然後嘴角忍不住泛成真誠的微笑，不是他以前那種雖然可愛但有點滲人的假笑，而是…慢著等一下。

在Hank來得及整理他忽然冒出來不知哪來的憐愛的感覺之前，Connor回答了。「好的副隊長，我很樂意。雖然我可能是完全依偵查職能設計的，但我感覺很享受擔任底特律警察的任務。」他眼中閃過一絲調皮的光芒，說：「跟副隊長你合作也不是那麼壞。」

Hank沒有直接回應而是呵呵笑了。  
「Hank，」他又啜了一口威士忌，「叫我Hank。」

\---

數小時後，Hank喝夠了，正和Connor一起走回停車處。Connor在Marcus領導和平遊行及和平會談之間，一直都住在Hank家。Hank如果直率點就會承認他對這安排可不只普通滿意。他很高興在空蕩的房子裡有了除了Sumo以外的陪伴和說話對象，Connor偶爾幫忙家務也是額外的好處。老實說他…一點也不介意Connor繼續住，即使是Connor開始賺錢自立以後也是。

Hank走向駕駛座，Connor小心地制止他，輕推他轉身面向自己。  
Connor停下動作，起初什麼也沒說。Hank下意識暫停了呼吸。

「副隊--Hank，」Connor開口。他期待地看著他。Connor沒有解釋，但Hank明白他要做什麼。他閉上眼睛等待回應。

他可以感到Connor臉上的溫度，然後柔軟的舌頭碰了他。他已準備好隨時張嘴迎接舌頭侵入他嘴裡，但沒有，那柔軟的舌頭和緩地愛撫他的，充滿性感。

那是…一個吻。

Hank驚訝地睜眼，看見Connor猶豫地回望著他，但還是吻了他。Hank閉上眼放鬆下來，讓Connor逐漸打開他的唇加深這個吻。他的舌尖更加溫柔，更自然更感官。

在他發現以前，Connor就已經退開。Hank一陣悵然若失，暗罵自己怎會有這種想法。

他眨眨張開眼，看見Connor仍近在咫尺。Hank幾乎可以感受到Connor的呼吸打在他臉上，Connor幾乎是貼著他說：「你的血中酒精濃度達到了0.112%，Hank。我認為由我開車回家較為適當。」

「回家」Hank想著。Connor說了「回家」，不是「你的住處」，不是冷靜描述的「開車回去。」

「回家」Hank發現自己很喜歡這詞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者好久沒更新了，大概率坑了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚 (痛哭)


End file.
